The Son of Ishval and the Daughter of Amestris
by Short Witty Name Goes Here
Summary: Side story to Once a Cowgirl. What if Riza fell for Scar before he was known as Scar? ScarxRiza Read and Review -THIS WILL BE COMPLETED EVENTUALLY! Just give me a chance!
1. Introductions

**The Ishvarlan Man and the Amestrian woman. (Side Story to Once a Cowgirl)**

Chapter One: Introductions

"Riza!" My God-Father yelled up the stairs. It had been almost three months since Roy Mustang had left after he had studied under my God-Father, Timothy Hawkeye. Roy and I were almost inseparable while he was there and not studying. After he left, Timothy decided that it was time to sort out some business affairs in Ishval.

"Riza it's time to go! Now young lady!" He yelled once again towards the top of the stairs. I have never seen Ishval, I have been packed for weeks. I ran down stairs holding my dress above my knees so I wouldn't trip down the steep cherry wood steps. Timothy waited at the bottom of the stairs. Once we got to the car we drove for hours. It seemed that it took forever, to get there, but literally it was about 3 days to get there. When we had finally arrived in Ishval we were greeted by a man and his son. His son was about my age, and was asked to show me around and help me with the language.

"Hello Miss Hawkeye, I am Isaiah it is nice to meet you." He said as he bowed and kissed the back of my hand, Roy had never done that. I looked at him, he was very attractive, with his blond hair, reddish eyes, that currently matched his cheeks as I said that kissing my hand, was completely unnecessary.

"Riza, go with Isaiah, you should talk." Timothy winked as he said it. He was up to something, I just wish that I had known what he was up to then.

"Miss Hawkeye?" Isaiah asked as he motioned towards a busy street, where Timothy wanted us to go. Timothy had already gone into the building with Malachi, Isaiah's father.

"Oh, yes of course, and when we are no longer around my father, please call me Riza."

"As you wish Mi- Riza." He said with a smile. As we walked down the street, it felt a little awkward, as we both couldn't seem to start a conversation.

"What is that building?" I asked pointing to a large white marble structure that went high over the city.

"Oh, That is the Temple of Ishbala. Would you like to see it?" He asked, thoughI didn't feel right about it.

"No thank you,I shouldn't," It was then that he saw me fumbling with the golden cross necklace my mother left me. He mouthed an 'Oh' and left it at that. We continued to talk as we walked down the street. We ended up walking around in circles for about three hours straight. It was enjoyable just the same. By the time I finally got back to my hotel room he bowed and leaned into my ear and whispered

"When canI see you again?"

"Tomorrow,I do believe that sitting around in this room is not high on my to-be-done list." I said quietly knowing my God-Father would not approve about me walking around with a man that I had only met a mere six hours ago, though by the time we had finished talking it had seemed like we had known each other for a few lifetimes. He quickly kissed my cheek and walked away. I stood there long afterward and held my cheek, I couldn't believe it. Roy never did anything like that, but then again this wasn't a flirting boy, no he defiantly was not a boy. I whispered

"Until next time," and walked into my room. Waiting for it to be morn.


	2. I Think I Love You

**The Son of Ishval and the Daughter of Amestris**

**_Chapter 2 I Think I Love You _**

**_Oh I forgot to put this in before: I dont own Fma nor any of its affiliates_**

"Miss Hawkeye! I'm sorry that I'm late!" Isaiah said as he ran into the hotel. He had to finish some work for the man he was apprenticing. He told me about how his mother had died in childbirth because he doctor didn't get there in time. He lost his mother and his sister that day, he decided that he would become a doctor and help people like his family.

"It's alright, I know you had to work, your father told me," I said laughing. Isaiah tried in vain to push his blond hair out of his face. Though that just made me look at him again. WhichI was trying not to do, that to was in vain.

"Are you ready?" he asked,I nodded.

"So, what are we doing to day?" I asked. He just grinned,

"I think, thatI might show you something," he added with his grin. I just looked at him, and returned the grin. About ten minutes later, we got to the place that he wanted to show me. It was a tree, that looked like somethingI would find at home, which was odd for the area that we were in. He had obviously known that i would like it because he had already put a blanket down for us to sit on. He motioned for me to sit down. I did, and he sat down next to me.

"So this is what you wanted to show me?" I asked, "I mean it is lovely. But how did you know that this was here? I mean you live at least a mile from here."

"My mother used to bring me here when I was a child. She called it our 'secret spot' thinking back on it now I see how cheesy it was." He responded with a laugh.

"Well thank you for bringing me here," I thanked him. We again just seemed to click. We seemed to be made for one another. It was like fate wanted us to be together. Like a rose to its thorns some things could be opposite, but still thrive. I never wanted to move from this moment, like this. Some how we had ended up with me laying on his shoulder and his arms around me. This was unclear on how this had happened, one minute we are a fine distance away from one another the next I am laying in his arms. He to looked surprised but happy. Then he whispered in my ear,

"I think I might love you." This revelation startled me but comforted me at the same time. I thought it might be a little early to be saying things like that but I liked it just the same. Ishval had just seemed to stop around us. No one seemed to notice us as we sat there just enjoying one another's company. It was then that I realized that I might love him to.

"Isaiah, I think I might love you too." I said as he looked down and smiled at me, and whispered, a simple.

"I know," and we went back to being comforting each other with our simple touch. After about 2 hours, we realized what time it was, and ran back to the hotel. It was about six in the evening, Timothy was sitting in the lobby just talking with Malachi. He smiled and shifted his look away from us as we walked into the lobby. Neither Malachi nor Timothy could see us as we snuck up the stairs and down the hall towards my room. When we got to the door Isaiah was trying not to seem upset that we were already there. Then he said he wanted to see me again. I agreed then he pushed his lips to mine. He apologized quickly.

"Riza, I am sorry, I just," I cut him off by pressing my lips to his, then he deepened the kiss. Soon we were all over each other. He whispered to my ear.

"I take back what I said earlier." I looked at him questionably, then he reassured me,

"I love you, and that is not a might," He smiled and said I will see you tomorrow. That tomorrow little did I know, was going to be one of the best days of my life.


	3. The Engagement

I do not claim any rights to Fullmetal Alchemist nor any of its trusted business partners. The only person I own is Malachi and Timothy. 

Chapter 3 The Engagement

"Hello Riza" Isaiah said as he knocked on the door of my hotel room. He looked like he was up to something though I wasn't sure of what. I looked at him, he had asked Timothy to tell me to dress up, neither of us, Timothy nor I, where positive why. I dressed in one of my nicer dresses it was a deep wine color. The skirt went past my shoes, and the top was a simple button up shirt. My blonde hair was up in its clip that I had made a habit of when I was learning how to sharp shoot.

"Isaiah, where are we going today that you wanted me to dress up for?" I questioned him, looking him up and down, he to was dressed up.

"I wanted to talk to you about something, but not here." He explained and from the hotel we went to a place where everyone was dressed up. It was the Temple. I looked at him as though I was going to kill him and he explained quickly,

"I have only brought you here to show you something, nothing more, I am not asking you to convert or anything." He once again led the way, we walked up some twenty stairs and we reached the area that he wanted to show me, it was a roof, but it had a monumental view of the entire city and beyond. I gasped at the sight that was in front of me. I could not believe it. He walked past me to one of the railings and leaned on it. He too taking in the sights. I joined him there. I laced my arm through his. It was then that he reminded me why we were up there.

"Riza, I know I have known you but for about two weeks, but I love you, and I don't want to lose you." I agreed with him that I didn't want to lose him either. I loved him, too. He then took my hand in his and asked me the four words every woman wants to hear in their life time.

"Will you Riza Hawkeye, marry me?" I would have screamed yes but my voice seemed gone. Tears welled up in my eyes and all I could do was nod my head and smile. He pulled me into a passionate kiss, and once again it seemed as though Ishval stopped around us and we were the only people alive. I couldn't believe it. He slipped a ring onto my finger and smiled. We walked back to my hotel at about nine, Timothy was waiting up in the lobby. He looked furious but knowing just the same. Just as he always did.

"Isaiah, where have you and Riza been!" He had yelled into the hallway, then I motioned with my hand and he looked at it and saw the amethyst ring that Isaiah had placed on my finger. He looked shocked but happy, his whole mood changed. He then yelled something into the lobby that made both Isaiah and I look at him rather interestingly.

"I AM GOING TO GET GRANDCHILDREN AFTER ALL!" and mumbled something along the lines 'I must contact general Grumman his granddaughter is getting married!' and walked to the room where all the phones were located, leaving Isaiah and I to stand in the lobby, getting over the shock of what my godfather had just said about grandchildren. However Timothy walked back into the room about four minutes later and whispered.

"Riza, you must know something,"

"What is it Timothy"  
"Riza you were promised to someone else at birth," This made me take a few steps backward and almost faint, if Isaiah wasn't holding on to me, I probably would have. Isaiah then pulled me close and whispered "Its okay, we will make it work. I love you and you love me, we will be together." I began to sob into his shirt as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders and held on to me. Running his fingers through my hair as if to say 'it is alright. It will be alright'. That day will haunt my memories forever.

A/N

I'm done with the third chapter and most of the fourth. I am also using a new word processor so bear with me as I learn how to use this new one! And I am sorry about rushing this but hey they are supposed to be kids, so give them a break; 

bohemianwriterredroses: I am truly sorry about the other well you, I am Schizo so I know how you feel LOL

Later Days

Dementia


	4. The Day

Chapter Four The Day 

"Riza are you okay?" Timothy asked through my door. "I'm sorry, I had forgotten that your father had arranged a marriage before you were born. They only did it so they could get away from their debt."

"I will be fine, but you could have at least told me before I fell in love with someone. Then I would have protected myself from this… this… hurt. You know that. Or at least Grandfather could have. I mean how could I have known?" I said between sobs. Isaiah had helped me up the stairs and into my hotel room. He had since left. I didn't want to believe it. I couldn't believe that something like this was kept from me.

"Riza I am sorry I should have told you, now please open this door. I will tell you exactly what happened between your family before that accident. Now will you let me in," I opened the door looked him straight in the eye, he was my height after all, and told him straight out that he could not and shall not tell me who I am to marry, I mean it was the twentieth century. I would not stand for an arranged marriage. I had a right to choose whom I do or don't marry.

"Riza you are eighteen, Isaiah is nineteen, you both don't know anything about life. How do you expect to make it. Riza, listen, I know you might think that you know enough, and I know that you love each other, but you aren't ready to start a family." He pleaded with me as I stood there waiting for him to stop. Little did I know in about two years I would be babysitting a Colonel and listening to him the very same way. Thinking about something else that really seemed to matter more at that moment.

"Timothy go away. I don't care what you have to say. Okay? Will you just go away!" I told him as I shut the door in his face. I loved Isaiah and nothing he said was going to stop me from marrying the love of my life.

"Riza you know that you must marry him, or wait, Riza-" I opened the door and saw him with his 'I'm deep in thought, mess with me and that thought will be long gone so don't' I pulled him into my room by the arm

"Or wait Riza what?" I questioned him.

"Unless you go ahead and marry Isaiah within the next two days. Otherwise, you will never see him again, we leave in four days. However if you marry him before we leave, it will be to late for you to marry Jean or whatever his name is. I can act as though I had nothing to do with it!"

"Wait what about Isaiah, he is still apprenticing, where would we live?" I questioned Timothy again. It was then that I heard a sharp knock on the door. I went to answer it and was greeted by a Amestrian man with, yes blonde hair, and his father. He had on a military uniform, looked about Academy issue. My grandfather is a general in the army so I knew what the uniforms looked like.

"Um, hello. I am Jean Havoc, this is my father Robert Havoc. Are you Miss Hawkeye?" The man said, I noticed the name. Jean, that was what-

"Riza this is your betrothed, I forgot to tell you he was coming."

"Timothy you forget a lot of things." I said as I pushed my way out of the door into the hallway.

"Where do you think you are going young lady?" Robert asked down the hall. He was obviously upset because I was leaving after he had gone so far just to see me.

"I am sorry but I have a previous Engagement." I put emphasis on the word engagement, though no one but Timothy knew what I was talking about. I walked out to the street, and sat down in one of the restaurants that was located not far from the hotel. I then heard a voice that I was overjoyed to hear.

"Riza!" I looked over to Isaiah who was apparently eating with the doctor he was studying under. He had gotten up and began to walk towards me.

"Isaiah, I am sorry!" I blurted out as he pulled me into a hug.

"What's wrong? What are you sorry about?" He asked me.

"My betrothed, he is, he and his father are here!" Isaiah looked down and into my eyes, and he simply said,

"Well maybe when you see them, you won't be Elizabeth Hawkeye." I looked at him with question, then he explained what was going on in his complex mind.(A/N I know how that feels, left out of the thought! On with the story!)

"Riza we should get married, I mean, soon, tomorrow, I have a place we can live. I have already discussed that with my father. As to supporting you, I may not be a Hawkeye, but I promise you will always have enough, Doctor Mika just hired me as his full time replacement. Riza I don't want to lose you," I nodded, he looked to Doctor Mika and he just waved us off. We walked to the temple arm in arm completely nervous but sure of ourselves. When we got there the priest seemed to know what was going on motioned for us to go over to him, we obeyed. We got there did the ceremony that was traditional for Ishvarlans but completely new to me. I asked if Religion not be brought into this, I explained I was a Christian, he sighed but agreed. He end we signed the document that proclaimed that we were husband and wife and the priest pronounced it,

"You are now Mr. and Mrs. Isaiah Riaka" We just looked at each other smiling. I couldn't believe it I was a WIFE, me, the sharp shooter, the best friend of the flame alchemist, was a wife, and couldn't be happier. We walked out of the temple.

"Would you like to go back to your hotel room?" He asked, knowing the answer, he somehow always seemed to know. He knew that I needed to say good-bye and pack my things. When we got to the hotel, arm in arm, fingers laced together in an unbreakable bond. We were greeted by the smell of cigarette smoke and a man in uniform.

"Miss Hawkeye! Where have you been? Your godfather has been looking for you all over the place. Wait what are you doing?" Jean Havoc just looked at us. He saw how we were walking. I then told him simply

"I am not Miss Hawkeye," I looked lovingly up to my husband. "I am Mrs. Riaka."

"Oh well do you have a sister or something? 'Cause I am supposed to be engaged to a Hawkeye. But she looks just like you." Then he finally put the pieces together, it was then that I heard a gruff voice behind him. I knew that voice a little to well.

A/N Time

Okay I have only one Reviewer thank you to bohemianwritterredroses (Did I spell that right after writing it like nine times you'd think I could spell it) who has reviewed the last three chapters. Thank you , but for all the rest of you, UPDATE

Later Days

Dementia


	5. The Honeymoon

_**Chapter 5 The Honeymoon**_ _(don't worry I wont get into detail, this is after all rated T)_

"Riza, it is good to see you again. How has Timothy been raising you." The man who looked about mid sixties in age said as he walked towards me and Isaiah. Isaiah protectively slipped an arm around my waist.

"Grandfather it is good to see you again. What brings you to Ishval?" I greeted him trying to remember all the hosting classes Timothy made me take. I didn't remember much but what I did remember I tried. Be polite, don't rush things, and always sound inviting.

"Why, I am here to see my granddaughter. And who is this man, I hope he is not this Ishvarlan you supposedly wanted to marry. I am sorry but you must marry Jean Havoc, I am sorry Riza. You cannot marry him. I am sorry, what was your name, Isaiah?"

"Yes sir. My name is Isaiah."

"Yes, well Isaiah, my granddaughter is betrothed, I am sorry about this. But you understand I am sure"

"Grandfather, stop it!" I had to stop this. I could feel Isaiah's strong hand tighten around my side, it didn't hurt but I needed him to calm down.

"Riza come along. You and Mr. Havoc should get to know each other. She will send you a wedding invitation, you can see her then." Isaiah tried to keep a calm demeanor though it was not working to well.

"Grandfather! Stop it! This has to stop. I need to tell you! I cant take this anymore!"

"Riza do not speak to me like that!"

"No Grandfather I will not allow you to mock my husband!" I yelled with out thinking. My grandfather, General Grumman turned white. He then whispered just loud enough for us to make out what he said

"Get out of my sight! No grandchild of mine will ever betray me like this!"

"Grandfather," I had whispered.

"NO! Get out!" We began to walk to my room.

"NO! Get out of here, you are no longer a guest here. I will tell Timothy what you did. Good Bye Elizabeth." He said maliciously to me. I looked at him, nodded, turned and walked out, Isaiah right with me. When we stepped out on the street I knelt down and began to sob. Isaiah kneeled down to me and brought me to his arms.

"It will be alright," He attempted to comfort me. It was then that I noticed the tears coming from his eyes. I looked at him. He attempted a soft smile and wiped my tears.

"I'm sorry," He began to apologize but I stopped him from that, if I didn't regret marrying him, then he should not feel guilty. I put my lips to his and stopped him from his attempted apology. He pulled away and motioned down the street. I nodded my head and we walked together, once again comforting each other. When we reached a house it was a rather simple house, but it was big enough for a small family. I looked at Isaiah and he motioned to the door. We walked up to the door and Isaiah opened it. I walked into the house it was like something that was typical in the area. It was one floor, medium sized, furnished. I looked at Isaiah and he smiled.

"Isaiah its wonderful!" I exclaimed as we walked through the house. I saw the master bedroom it was definitely large compared to the rest of the house. I saw this room with the handmade bed. I looked at my husband he gestured towards the main room. He looked like he thought I wasn't ready, I told him.

"Is this not the night of my marriage shall we not finish what is ordinary after the ceremony in my homeland?" He smirked at me completely knowing what I was saying. He pressed his lips to mine. I deepened the kiss.

"Are you sure that you want this already?" He asked me breathily, he wanted to make sure that I was ready. I most surely was. I didn't want to be the blushing virgin anymore.

"Yes, I want this," I responded quickly. We walked into the room, lips still attached to one another, and shut the door. We began to strip our clothes off as we tried not to pull to far away. He ripped off my skirt, and my shirt, which was luckily a button up shirt. I worked at his trousers which that to quickly came off, we pulled away for a moment and he pulled of his shirt. We got closer and closer, I could feel him becoming aroused. He pushed me on the bed, I eagerly complied.

"This will hurt," He told me

"I know, but I am ready," He simply nodded. As though he agreed. His hand caressed my face before he did what I knew was coming. The next morning my whole bottom half was sore, but I woke up in his arms his chin was on my forehead his face was in my messy hair. I smiled when I remembered all that had happened the night before. I knew that that would be the beginning of the rest of my life. My life happily with Isaiah, as Mrs. Isaiah Riaka.

**_A/N_**

**_Thanks For reading and this is not the end! I will write till the part where Once a cowgirl picks up. So update! Or I will not be a happy camper! Got IT? And thank you to Bohemianwritterredroses and Nessa, was it, for reviewing._**

**_Later Days_**

**_Dementia_**


	6. A Day as an Ishvarlan Housewife

**_Chapter 6 A day in the life of a Ishvarlan Housewife._**

"Riza! Have you seen my journal? I can't find it! It has all the patients records!" Isaiah yelled to me from the bedroom. I was in the kitchen fixing breakfast which was something that I was still learning how to do, and Isaiah was learning how to eat. I shifted my Ishvarlan style dress, as the sleeves that were overly large often tried to get in the food.

"I haven't seen any of your medical records! Now hurry up or your going to be late!" I called back up the stairs. It wasn't my responsibility to keep up with the records, after all, even if they were sitting on the kitchen table. I then felt lips against my neck as he told me that he found it, I turned my head to the side as he did that. Though I elbowed him in the ribs, told him that I was cooking, well burning, breakfast.

"Go, Go, Go! sit, before, your breakfast catches on fire." I commanded him in a playful voice. He laughed but obeyed. When I finally finished breakfast, I sat it down in front of him and he ate it. Grudgingly at first but realizing which was better, bad food, or sleeping on the couch. He ate it and rather quickly because he was running late. He kissed my cheek grabbed his journal and bag and ran out the door, I smiled and went back to washing dishes. I put on my sari and walked out the door after grabbing my wallet, we needed groceries. I went to the market, and I ran into one of the other women who I had befriended in the last three months.

"Akira! It is good to see you again!" I greeted her as I walked up the steps into the market.

"Yes Riza it is good to see you again as well. How is your husband?" Akira responded.

"He is fine, his medical practice is coming along nicely, and he is even learning to eat my food." I added jokingly, Akira, taught me how to make some of the traditional foods for the area, she has been very helpful to me. She to has just been married. Her husband is a temple official and he is barely home. They were an arranged marriage, and they rather, dislike each other.

"Riza, what did you burn this time?" She laughed.

"Nothing," feigning innocence. She laughed at this too,

"So what are you here for today? I may be able to help you cook it." She joked. I laughed just like always. We walked further into the market and bought want we needed, we walked to my house and she was going to show me how to make, what she called jalebi, which is sweet fried batter. However she giggled and said

"I will only teach you to make this if you teach me how to make, what you called, spaghetti." We agreed and she went and showed me how to cook the sweet batter.

"I got it! Now let me show you how to make my specialty. Spaghetti" She giggled once again and agreed. When we were done doing that and cleaning up she took the Spaghetti home and I kept the jalebi. When Isaiah came home he looked at me, finishing the kitchen cleaning, he smiled.

"So, what of your wonderful meals did you fix tonight." Trying to sound truthful about the cooking.

"Akira, came by, she taught me how to fix what was it called? Oh that's right, jalebi?"

"That is always good. I can make that you know,"

"Hey don't get smart with me Mr. Riaka or you are so sleeping on the couch." I laughed pointing a spoon at him. He smiled and grabbed my hips, pulled me closer, and whispered,

"Is that so?" Smirked and kissed me. He picked me up, bridal style, and took me to the bedroom and shut the door.

A/N Time

I know this was like a filler but I just wanted to show what the Ishvarlans wives do while their husbands are working. Next Chapter will be better I PROMISE, she's gonna have a little secret. If you catch my drift

And thank you to Bohemianwritterredroses for reviewing! And for those of you other that her and "Nessa" REVIEW!

Later Days

Dementia


	7. Announcements

**_Chapter Seven Announcements_**

"Riza, are you going to be okay?" I stood over the toilet, vomiting my brains out. Isaiah hadn't left for work yet, he was standing right there, holding my hair back. I stood up and he let go of my hair. I turned to him,

"I will be fine, just go to work. Or none of us are going to eat, so go! I will be fine, I promise." He looked unsure but nodded just the same. He grabbed his bag and files, kissed my cheek, and walked out the door. I sighed, then I heard an knock on the door. It was Akira.

"Hello come on in!" I welcomed her in as she took her sari off the top of her head as I felt another vomit coming I excused myself and ran to the bathroom and continued to vomit.

"Ah, so you are with child! How wonderful now my son will have someone to play with!" She said excitedly as she stood leaning on the door frame. I just looked at her like she's crazy. I had only been married seven months.

"I am not pregnant. I cant be," She looked at me like I was crazy,

"So you and your husband have never?" She asked. I quickly responded.

"Of course we have Akira, its got to be impossible. I can't be. Can I?"

"You should talk to the doctor, then tell me how it went and it will be easier to tell your husband. Oh wait," She realized her mistake. Isaiah was the towns doctor, the only town doctor that was still in practice. I couldn't believe that I might be pregnant. I mean Akira, she was pregnant, about 4 months along. She looked at me with knowing eyes. I had stood with her while she was making good friends with her toilet.

"I can't. It isn't like Isaiah isn't worried enough about me. I can't add pregnant to that list. He would never leave my side! Well in some perspective that's a good thing, but otherwise, its bad!" Akira just laughed, and said

"Well if you need a midwife let me know." Then there was a knock at the door, 'Who could that be' I thought. I put my sari on as I rushed to the door with Akira right on my heels. It was a familiar looking man in a military uniform. I looked at him again and yelled

"ROY!" He looked at me, and then he thought for a minute, still not knowing who I was. I took off my sari and he gaped at me,

"RIZA! What are you doing here?" He put his arms around me and swung me around, it was lucky that Isaiah wasn't around.

"I should ask you the same question,"

"The military, is looking for someone, it is a man, Amestrian, and alchemist with short black hair and black eyes,

"Roy Mustang! You little twerp! You just described your self!"

"Hey I have an airtight alibi for the night that this mans crime occurred, now what are you doing in Ishval? Visiting a friend?" I didn't have the heart to tell him I had gotten married, so I just lied and said,

"Yes this is Akira's home. Right Akira?" She immediately picked up on what I was saying and said.

"Yes I am Akira Gruina, Riza has been my friend for some time." She smiled and asked him

"Please leave my husband is due home any time now and he doesn't like the Amestrian military, please just go Ms. Ri-Hawkeye, can see you another time. Good Day." She shut the door in his face. She looked at me and said

"So, you don't really love your husband!"

"No, that's not it Akira, really! I love my husband, heck I might just be having his child, but Roy and I have been good friends for about six to seven years now, how do you think he would take it if he suddenly found out I was married?" I argued, she said she was going but she'd be back in the morning to see how I am doing. And to make sure I told Isaiah about Roy. I nodded my head as she hugged me and walked out the door. I went back to my normal household activities until Isaiah got home. Then I would have to tell him every thing that had happened that day, this was going to be a long night.


	8. Ways To Piss People People Off

Chapter Eight. Ways to piss people off.

It had been three days since I told Isaiah I thought I was pregnant. He almost had a heart attack but happy just the same. I failed to tell him about Roy. I didn't know how he would respond to the fact I was happy to see a man who I loved like a brother, though I doubt he would take it like that, Akira showed up a few days later to see me. However she was rather upset I didn't tell Isaiah.

"How could you not tell him? I mean you love your husband more that life itself so why are you worried? He loves you just like you love him."

"Akira, I really don't have time for this," I said rather exasperated I had been cleaning house because Isaiah's brother is coming for a visit, him. I wasn't looking forward to meeting them, it just meant more work for me.

"Do you want my help? My husband won't be back for at least six more hours. I want to help. I need something to do! Hey we are two pregnant wives, if we work together we might get it done faster." She was trying to sound convincing though it wasn't working. She just wanted something to do, she kept a cleaner house than I did, thus, she had more free time. While we were working, Isaiah came home early, he was rather surprised that Akira was helping me clean the house, but he knew she could cook better than I so, he wasn't upset. Typical man. Akira beamed as she looked at me blush when he said I look pretty. I knew she wanted something like I had. She wanted a loving relationship with her husband.

"Akira, are you staying for dinner?" Isaiah asked hoping she would cook I still couldn't get down the art of cooking, I probably never would. After this friendly conversation, and Akira cooked dinner, she headed home, leaving me and Isaiah alone.

"Isaiah I have to tell ask you something, you haven't seen a man with black hair and black eyes and Amestrian skin tone have you? The Amestrian military is looking for him."

"I have only seen one," he responded, "and he is a soldier who has a liking for alcohol, in fact I met him this afternoon."

"Must be Roy," I mumbled, he asked me what I had said.

"I said it must have been Roy, he trained under my god-father, learning the alchemical (AN I love that word, especially being a Alchemist myself muhahaha on w/ the drama, sort of) arts. Hes a dear friend," Isaiah mouthed the word "Oh" and picked up his plate, placed it in the sink and went to work on paperwork. Great now I pissed him off.

A/N Time!!

Hi everybody sorry it took me so long……I have just been having writers block…..and I've been working on a story on sorry again! Well one thing to say I guess……..REVIEW!!!!!! Pweese.

Laters

Dementia


End file.
